Opening Doors
by kiwi333
Summary: Kensi and Deeks try to tackle married life with a baby. Part two of Behind Closed Doors (read that one first). Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that we have everything?" Kensi asked Nell who was tying up her dress. Today was the day of the wedding and Kensi was more than a little nervous. She and Deeks had spent months planning his day and Kensi wanted everything to be perfect.

"Kensi take a breath everything is fine. The bridesmaids are all getting ready; Sophie is having a nap and should be up any minute. Things are falling into place." Nell said calming her down. It was times like these that Kensi knew she made the right choice when she picked Nell to be her maid of honor.

"Thanks you, for everything that you've done. I know that I've been a nightmare to deal with lately." Kensi said to the red head making tears appear in both of their eyes.

"Alright let's fix up the last bit of your hair." Nell said grabbing Kensi by the hand and leading her towards the curling iron. Kensi had decided that she wanted curls flowing down her back for the big day and it was one decision that paid off

NCIS LA

"Big day is finally here, feeling nervous yet?" Sam said to Deeks as he watched the new NCIS agent finish tying his tie.

"It's weird I'm not as nervous now compared to how nervous I was to become an NCIS agent. This just feels like it's a long time coming, I knew that we were meant to be before anyone realized." Deeks said as he looked at himself in the mirror. This was it, today was the day that he would be committing to Kensi Marie Blye for the rest of his life.

"Do you have everything?" Callen asked, it seemed like things were pretty low key on their end of the wedding.

"Yeah I mean Sam is best man, Michelle is in the wedding party, Callen you're here, Eric is in charge of the tech work, Sophie is with Kensi, Nell is keeping Kensi sane, and as long as Ray gets here in time everything is set." Deeks said listing off the various important people that were coming to the wedding. He didn't care about the little things, but rather who was there to witness their union.

"What about Hetty?" Sam asked wanting to freak out Deeks just a little bit before the big day.

"Don't try to do those mind tricks on me; Hetty is setting up to make this wedding legal." Deeks said remembering the conversation where Hetty agreed to marry him and Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Nell are you sure that we have everything?" Kensi asked trying to go over everything in her head.

"Let's see, you have your dress which is something new, your dad's tags around the flowers which is something old, earing which you borrowed from Michelle, and the sash on Sophie's dress is blue. I think that we're all set to have a wedding." Nell said to Kensi trying to take some of the stress off of her shoulders.

"Then let's get a move on." Kensi said as she got into the car and looked out the window as they drove to the beach where the wedding would take place.

NCIS LA

The music swelled as Deeks brought his attention to the center of the beach where the wedding party would be walking out. First out was Michelle looking gorgeous in their knee length light blue dress flowing in the breeze. Then out came Nell in a similar dress, then the moment that Deeks had been waiting for.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled as she walked down the aisle spreading flowers like Kensi had shown her. Hearing his little girl Deeks got down to her level and held out his arms. When she finally arrived in her embraced Deeks kissed the top of her head and handed Sophie to Sam.

Kensi was now walking towards Deeks as he struggled to keep it together, she was right beside her mom but he knew that part of her missed her father now more than ever.

NCIS LA

"Well now the couple has some words that they want to say to one another." Hetty announced after the regular things had been said.

"Kens, Fern I want you to know that you have made me into a better man. Without you by my side I don't think I would be the same person. I wouldn't have this beautiful little girl and I wouldn't have family for the first time in a very long time. You are truly the sunshine in my life; you can be bright and take my breath away on a daily basis. Kensi I don't think you understand how much I love you, even if you can never use the word touché right or are a little too messy for your own good. Remember partner if you're good than I'm good. I love you." Deeks said to Kensi as her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall once again.

"Deeks you are a pain in my ass, you irritate me to no end but somehow you managed to get to know me better than I know myself. I don't know if I would be the same person if I didn't meet you but honestly I could care less. Deeks I need you more than air, or Twinkies. Sophie and you have made my life something that I used to dream about, and this is one dream I don't want to wake up from. You once told me that you should know your partner at least ten years before marrying them, but I think that we've had more things happen to us in these past few years than most people have in a lifetime. You better keep your promise because I intend to keep this one; I promise to love you no matter what and support you no matter what comes our way." Kensi said handing her partner a tissue making everyone watching them laugh.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may seal this union with a kiss." Hetty said feeling so happy for this couple. She knew that from the beginning that these two would bring out the best in each other.

NCIS LA

"I'm not one to say that I told you so but I did. I called it that you and Wikipedia would end up together." Ray said coming up to Deeks at the party planned after the wedding.

"Yeas you did, so tell me Ray how's the family?" Deeks asked wanting to spend forever just catching up with his best friend.

"Good have two little ones now, Rachel who is 4 and Bailey who is 2. Now you're going to have to explain how you managed to get Wikipedia to marry you and have a baby." Ray said looking over at Kensi and Sophie sharing a dance.

"Actually Sophie isn't ours, well not now at least. She's my long lost sister's baby but she died so I got Sophie." Deeks said as he got into the details of what his life had become after Ray left. It was weird to think how much time changed thing.

NCIS LA

"Looks like it's time for a dance princess." Deeks said as he held out a hand for his bride to take.

"You're an idiot." Kensi said as she smiled at him and gave in. She followed Deeks onto the dance floor where they molded together in perfect harmony.

"I wish I had a love like they do." Nell said into the air thinking that no one could hear her.

"Maybe one day you could." Eric said to her smiling then quickly avoiding eye contact.

"You all owe me fifty bucks." Sam said to the team that had gathered around to watch the couple on the dance floor, Deeks now had Sophie in his arms as well.

"What are you taking about I was the one who said that they would get together in the first place." Callen said which caused a whole new argument to take place

_Of so in this part I will be skipping into different ages and such. It'_


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was Mexico? Did you two have fun?" Callen said seeing Kensi and Deeks come walking into the bull pen. It was their first day back to work from getting back from their honeymoon.

"It was great, very hot, surf was great." Deeks said grinning, letting his mind wonder to those long days spent in the Mexican sun.

"We missed home though; a week away from Sophie is a little too much for my taste. I feel like I missed everything new." Kensi said thinking about how when they got home Sophie was showing them how she could now count to five. It was something that Kensi really wanted to see, who was she kidding she wanted to be there for everything.

"Well it's good to have you back; I was missing having someone to make fun of." Sam said to Deeks hoping that the detective would understand that he was joking and didn't mean anything by it.

"We've got a case." Eric said interrupting whatever Deeks was going to say back to Sam.

"What no fancy bird call, no whistle, nothing? Eric you're losing your touch." Deeks said a little disappointed in the fashion that Eric had chosen to bring the gang up to OPS.

"There's no time for that." Eric said in a very serious tone catching the rest of the team off guard.

NCIS LA

"What is going on?" Callen asked when they all entered OPS.

'It appears that there are children being bought and sold through the naval soldiers. These children are being taken from their families and promised to American families to adopt. It is our job to put a stop to this." Hetty said unable to look at the screen for the horrible images that were plastered across it.

"Another team was able to capture the ring leader but was unable to get a confession. So that is the goal, getting this guy to confess to what he has done and where the children are." Nell said sending the team off hoping that they would be successful in this mission.

NCIS LA

"Okay this is Pedro Cato top member of an up and coming drug cartel/human trafficking agency. He was charged with multiple counts of sexual assault, drug related charges, and a juvie record a mile long." Sam said reading out facts about the guy sitting in the interrogation room a little too smug for his own good.

"I want to go in." Kensi declared thinking that the presence of a powerful woman would through this guy off and possibly get him to slip up.

"Kens I don't think it's a good idea, this guy is known for torturing women for no good reason." Deeks said wanting to keep Kensi as safe as possible.

"No let her go in, he's probably expecting one of us to go in. Kensi can get into his head and cause him to give up some information." Callen said thinking that this could just work out for them.

NCIS LA

"Ahh so they send the pretty lady in thinking that I'll fall under your spell and give you information. Who knows it just might work." Pedro said winking at Kensi as she sat down at the table looking directly across at him.

"Hi I'm Kensi, well Pedro is it? I think that this is all a misunderstanding. Am I right?" Kensi asked him hoping that he would catch the bait she was putting his way.

"Most definitely, I didn't do anything." Pedro said n to believing that he was convincing a federal agent that he was in fact innocence.

"I mean a guy like you could barely get out of bed without help let alone pull off an operation like this. So if you could just tell me who did all of this because I'm really just interested in him." Kensi said grinning when she saw Pedro change right before her eyes. Gone was the man avoiding question and now he meant business.

"I did it all; I was the one who was the brains behind the operation." Pedro screamed at Kensi not like being challenged.

"There you are I knew that you were hiding something the minute I stepped in here. So now that we know each other let's get right to it. Where are the kids?" Kensi said.

"Somewhere where they will be taken care of, are you really going to take them away from an American family that will love them and give them everything that they could dream about?" Pedro asked.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to bring those innocent children back to their families who are waiting and going crazy right now. If these American families wanted to adopt a child they can go through the legal system." Kensi explained.

"Do you have kids Kensi?" Pedro said, when Kensi didn't reply he knew his answer.

"Now imagine that your child was suddenly taken away from you, you waited and were promise your child and them someone came along and took the child. That's what you're about to do, are you willing to go that far?" Pedro asked her, instead of Kensi getting into his head Pedro was getting into hers.

"Tell me where the kids are." Kensi said not playing around anymore. It was time to get this done.

"I already told you somewhere safe, better hurry though. I bet that they are running out of air." Pedro said when it suddenly clicked in Kensi mind where the children were. When she figured it out she ran out to inform the team.

NCIS LA

"I know where they are. The kids are in a shipping container by the ship yard. It is somewhere safe like a Navy ship, they're in a create waiting to be put on a navy ship but they've been in there so long that the air is running out." Kensi said hoping that she was right. This case was personal now and she was going to see it through to the end.

"Well I'll call Hetty and see is she can get the Coast guard to help out." Callen said getting on the phone right away. It seemed like a matter of minutes before Hetty had found the ship yard where the kids were most likely located.

"Let's go, it's time for the kids to go back home." Sam said as the pair of partners got into their cars and headed to the ship yard.

NCIS LA

"You did a really good job today." Deeks said standing next to Kensi watching as the children were reunited with their parents. Kensi was right after all, but Deeks could tell that something was still bugging her.

"I want to sign the papers, to adopt Sophie I want to sign them right now. There is no way that I am letting her go just because we didn't sign them. She's ours Deeks and no one else can have her." Kensi said turning to her partner and husband.

'Okay then, we'll go back to mission and get them signed. The papers are in my desk." Deeks told her giving her a hug knowing that she was scared that something like thing might happen to them.

"Are you going to sign the other papers?" Kensi asked him knowing that Deeks had been thinking about becoming an agent for some time now.

"Yeah I will, I think it's the right thing to do." Deeks said taking her hand and walking back to the car.

NCIS LA

"Are you ready to do this?" Kensi asked handing Deeks a pen to use on the papers to become an agent.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I just want to sign the papers to get Sophie." Deeks said signing his name on the dotted line. Now it was time to get Sophie to stay with them.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Kensi said to him as they were each sign the spots that were indicated.

"Let's go pick up our daughter." Deeks said to her happy that they were officially a family now.


End file.
